Que haRe SIn TI?
by wishdream
Summary: Un Acesinato...No hay testigos...No hay Pruebaas...... Esta Muerta....


_**La muerte es la primera danza eterna**_

_**El engaño, es la segunda danza sin fin**_

_**Y, la tercera es Amor, Amor es la Danza de la Eternidad...**_

-Olvidame... Es lo mas facil por hacer...- La Muchacha dio marcha atras y corrio con lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos esmeralda...

-Espera...- pero era tarde... el ambamarino no pudo detenerla...

FlAsH BacK

-Quien es ella Shaoran?-

-Sakura !.. no es lo ke parece... ella solo me daba un masaje...-

-Shaoran.. yo pensaba que me amabas...

-yo te amo

-mentiroso... te odio... no vuelvas a hablarme...

EnD Flash Back

Sakura se sento en un sillon, no podia creer que la unica persona a la que habia amado por años la haya engañado tan feo..

_-YO TE AMABA SHAORAN LI... AHORA SABRAS KIEN SOY YO..._

ringgggg! sono el telefono

-Diga?

-Sakura soy yo

-no kiero hablarte..alla tu.. con lo que quieras hacer con tu vida...

- te amo...!

- no... tu no me amas... estarias conmigo...

- estoy contigo...

- no ... no lo estas... estas con tu secretiaucha...

- claro... yo soy una pobre chica...

- tienes miedo

-no tengo miedo... Te odio

- no puedes odiar tan rapido

- si que puedo

- voy para alla... tenemos que hablar

- yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo

- voy para alla - dijo el joven ambamarino colgando el telefono...

Sakura lo espero... sono el timbre... ella se levanto de su silla y fue a abrir

El ambamarino Shaoran se aacerco a ella y la beso..

- porque haces esto shao... porque me engañas con ella

- no te estaba engañando...

- te amo tanto shao... no sabes cuanto

- sakura...

- esta vez no sera como antes Shao...

- Que ocurre

- Es todo sobre tí... y no sobre mí

- tu haces que las cosas se pongan dificiles...

- a quien encontre en un sillon siendo masageado por una secretaria?

- ya te pedi perdon... ahora besame...

- no shao... quiero que me prometas que no lo volveras a hacer...

- te lo prometo... - Shaoran tomo los labios de sakura como si fuera la ultima vez... que los tendria en sus labios...Lo que shaoran no sabia... es que si seria la ultima vez...

-Shaoran.. vamos a mi cuarto...

Shaoran la tomo en brazos y se la llevo al cuarto... pasaron toda la tarde enseñandose cuanto se amaban...

- Ya es tarde Sakura.. me debo ir...

- quedate conmigo porfavor...

- no puedo... tu lo sabes... - ambos yacian desnudos en una cama...

- mañana ire a recogerte para almorzar juntos...

- espero no encontrarte como te encontre hoy...

- no te preocupes amor... no pasara otra vez...

- te amo...

- te amo...

Shaoran manejaba un hemoso carro blanco... llego a su casa y se dispuso a dormir...

Sakura se fue a duchar...cuando sintio que alguien entraba al cuarto de baño...

- quien esta ahi?...

- esta es la ultima vez que veras la luz... mi querida sakura...

ringggg!.. sono el telefono... eran las 4 d la mañana Shaoran creyó que era Sakura...

- Shaoran.. es Tomoyo... paso algo terrible... - dijo la muchacha entre lagrimas

- que paso.. le sucedio algo a sakura...?

- no solo eso... Han acesinado a Sakura!

- qe! no jueges conmigo Tomoyo..

- no Shaoran... Sakura esta muerta...

- Voy para alla...

Shaoran se levanto rapidamente no podia creer sus palabras... Sakura muerta.. acesinada... pero como.. no podia ser.. el habia estado con ella en la tarde

- Hora estimada del acesinato... 2 am...

Policias por todas partes...

- usted no puede entrar

- yo era el novio de la chica que ha muerto..

- como sabe que a muerto una chica

- la Srta. Tomoyo Daidouji me ha avisado...

- entre...

Shaoran entro... Encontro a Tomoyo llorando como nunca...

- Eriol viene en camino...

- donde esta?

- en el baño...

Shaoran entro al baño y vio el cuerpo de Sakura... Habia muerto por un balazo en el corazon... , El ambamarino corrio a su cuerpo... lo tomo y lloro...

- Sakura!... nooo!... voy a vengar tu muerte... juro que lo hare..!...Sakura.. mi amada Flor de cerezo...quien pudo hacer esto... quien!...

- Shaoran... aqui esta el el señor John Petrucci que trabajaba con Sakura...

- Pobre muchacha...

- usted trabajaba con ella...?

- si... soy el dueño de la empresa de Modelos Petrucci...

- lo siento lo habia olvidado...

- como murio la chica...

- de un balazo en el corazon...

- nose que hare sin ella...

- seguir tu vida...

- como puede ser tan frio señor Petrucci

- dime John, no es frialdad... es que a la chica le esperaba esto... las demas modelos la odiban... por ser ella la mas hermosa de todas...

- yo vengare su muerte...

Fin del primer capitulo...

¿como lo hara shaoran para vengar la muerte de Sakura..?

¿encontrara al acecino?

¿papeles de amenazas debajo de su cama?

¿ que sucedio?


End file.
